Edward's Hair
by GreenPlayDoh
Summary: Edward gets gum stuck in his hair and Bella gets it out with peanut butter. Bella can't sleep with Alan because he doesn't smell like Edward. Who's Alan? BxE Fluff. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own a Care Bear that glows in the dark :D:D

**Edward's Hair**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the Cullen kitchen eating lunch and waiting for Edward to come back from the grocery store. When I finished, I washed and dried the bowl when I heard the door slam. Edward walked into the kitchen and let out a frustrated sigh. I turned around to look at him and irritation was clearly written on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

Edward exhaled again and growled quietly before answering. "I got gum in my hair." He tilted his head for me to see. I giggled. Even a graceful, flawless vampire like Edward can get gum stuck in his gorgeous bronze hair. He looked so curious poking and prodding the sticky thing in his hair.

"Why don't you pull it out with your super strength?" Surely a few hairs off his head won't hurt him.

"It doesn't grow back Bella. I'll have a bald spot there for the rest of my existence."

"How'd it get there?"

"When I was walking to my car, some guy spat the gum out of his car and it landed on my head. When I reached up to see what it was I accidently pressed it into my hair." I couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute when he was frustrated. I gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting some peanut butter."

"Well, it's nice to see you haven't lost your appetite even though I have someone else's spit stuck on my head."

"It's not for me silly; it's for your hair. If you rub peanut butter on the gum, it will slip right off." I pulled the brown jar out of the fridge and turned back to Edward. His nose scrunched up and he frowned at the sight of the jar.

"You're gonna put that in my hair?"

"Relax, I'll wash it out afterwards for you."

I set to work and started by wrapping a towel around his neck, just in case my clumsiness emerges and I decide to get some peanut butter on his nice shirt. I will never hear the end of it from Alice if that happens. Edward sat in his chair as still as a statue and waited patiently for me to scoop the oily brown stuff on. I didn't want to gross him out too much by putting it all over his scalp so I just concentrated on greasing up the gum. Even when it was covered in peanut butter, Edward's hair was still soft and smooth. After a few minutes of massaging, I, successfully, pulled the gum out of Edward's head. He let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how that felt." I started to flush when I remembered.

"Come on you, we have to go wash your hair now." I pulled him up to his ginormous bathroom and turned on the basin tap, adjusting the water to the right temperature. When it was warm enough, I grabbed a shampoo bottle and motioned for Edward to bend down into the sink. I was rinsing the peanut butter out of Edward's hair and got distracted by the way it flows slowly in the water. I started running my fingers through it and playing with it when Edward pulled me out of my trance.

"Bella? Are you okay? If you can't get it out I can always wash it out myself."

"Hmm? What? Oh, sorry I got a little distracted. "I finished washing his hair and dried it off with a hairdryer. I ruffled his hair when I was done but for some reason I couldn't pull away. It was so warm and soft like a freshly cleaned teddy-bear. Edward just stood there and stared at me with his honey-golden eyes while I was captured by his shiny hair.

I went downstairs to pack up the peanut butter and Edward made dinner for me. As usual, he watched me the whole time I was eating and I suddenly felt self-conscious and ate even slower than usual. After I washed and dried the dishes, I went upstairs to take a shower. Edward waited for me in his room. When I came out he was sitting with his back facing me on the bed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist and he turned around to kiss me. He smelled just like me now because of the shampoo earlier. I noticed he had something in his lap.

"What's that?"

"Just a little something I picked up for you from the store." He held out a copper brown teddy bear the same colour as his hair. It had a red bow-tie and a tag hanging from its ear that said Alan.

"Oh, Edward. It has the same coloured fur as your hair. Thank you, it's adorable."

Edward chuckled silently and stroked my damp hair. "Now, whenever I go hunting, you can cuddle it as a substitute of me." I involuntarily yawned. "Sleep, now, my Bella. It's getting late. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and tucked the blanket in between us so I won't get cold.

"Edward?" I wanted to try something.

"Yes love?" I turned over to face him.

"Can I try something?"

"Of course Bella. How can I deny you anything?" I scooted up and put my arms around his head and buried my face in his hair. It felt just like a teddy bear because it was so soft and it had a calming smell to it. Edward's natural cologne.

"What are you doing Bella?" he murmured into my chest. It tickled from the vibration of his throat.

"Cuddling your gorgeous head of soft hair." Riiiight Bella. Not _weird _at all. Edward chuckled.

"Why don't you cuddle Alan? He's softer and probably warmer too."

"Alan doesn't smell like you so it's harder to fall asleep. I've grown used to your natural cologne." I kissed his forehead and hid my flushed face in his hair.

"Oh really? And what does my 'natural cologne' smell like?" He traced light patterns up and down my arm.

"A lot of things actually. Sun, honey, lilac…." I stroked his hair. "Why? Do you not like this? You don't have to lie here."

"No, no, no Bella, you have no idea how that feels." He wrapped his arms around my waist and hummed my lullaby.

"I love you Edward."

"Not as much as I love you."


End file.
